Alpha y Beta
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: narra la Historia de un Migthyena que lucha por un Amor Imposible con su amiga Absol quien por estar separados de Rangos no pueden estar Juntos pero una serie de Situaciones los pondrán a prueba para ver si pueden estarlo
1. Encuentro

**Bueno aqui un fic que escribi luego de ver la Pelicula de Alpha y Omega xD , se me iso interesante escribirlo ya que no tenia pensado que fuera asi de echo iba a ser el cap dos de "No estamos solos"pero salio esto jaja sin mas les dejo el fic**

* * *

Capitulo 1

En las montañas de Hoenn en un valle donde gran cantidad de Pokemones viven entre ellos todos esos que comparten conexiones caninas divididas en 4 manadas la norte , Sur , Este y Oeste estas manadas siempre predominaba un rango dependiendo del desempeño de cada Pokemon que solo eran dos estaban entre los Alphas los mas fuertes que se encargaban de la seguridad del territorio y buscar la comida y luego los Beta quienes eran los que mantenían la Paz cuidaban a los cachorros y algunos curaban a los enfermos como curanderos

En un Pequeño bosque de ese valle un Joven Poochyena jugaba con sus amigos estos eran un Houndour otro Poochyena y un Growlithe quienes empujaban un tronco cortado entre los 4 hasta una no tan empinada Pendiente

― _estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar? Digo es seguro?_ ―el Growlithe miraba nervioso el lugar

― _claro ,oh que acaso el Poderoso Alpha asustado de un Juego de un Beta? Jajaja vamos no seas miedoso Blaze será divertido_ ―El Poochyena se subió junto a sus demás amigos

― _no es que sea miedoso yo no puedo temerle a algo como esto solo digo que no es seguro nada mas_ ―Blaze se excuso y luego se subió los 4 hicieron su cuerpo hacia el frente para darse impulso ya cuando debían de bajar no lo hicieron

― _oigan porque no caemos?_ ―Pregunto el Houndour al ver que no sucedía nada

― _gracias a Arceus bueno ya deberíamos de bajarnos de aquí_ ―Blaze retrocedió un poco y el tronco comenzó a bajar rápidamente todos reian porque asta ahora no se habían encontrado con ningún obstáculo que les podría lastimar hasta que

― _cuidado!_ ―Blaze grito y movio el tronco para un lado

― _buena idea Blaze ahora todos síganme , Izquierda , Derecha ,Izquierda, ARBOL!_ ―Grito el Poochyena y todos salieron volando hacia unos Arbustos

― _Kod no fue gracioso pudimos haber muerto!_ ―Blaze le gruñía a Kod este solo reia para observarlo y sacarle la lengua

― _ya veras!_ ―Blaze persiguió a Kod por todos lados mientras este reia y lo esquivaba

Al final lo logro atrapar frente a otro arbusto Kod no tenia a donde correr

― _ahora si ya veras_ ―Blaze se lanzo hacia el pero lo volvió a esquivar terminando en el arbusto sus amigos que apenas y lograron seguirles el paso los vieron y comenzaron a reir

― _emmm steel , Dux me ayudan_ ―Blaze había quedado enredado en el arbusto sus amigos lo ayudaron a salir , ya haberlo hecho se sacudió las hojas que tenia

― _sigo pensando que debiste elegir ser un Alpha que un Beta Kod_ ―Steel lo observaba el era un Houndour pero era un Beta porque no era muy fuerte

― _naa no soy tan estirado como para serlo déjaselos a Blaze y Dux a ellos les sientan de maravilla_ ―Dijo Kod observando al otro poochyena ese era su mejor amigo Dux ambos crecieron juntos sus madres eran amigas pero la madre de Kod murió junto con su padre en una avalancha y la madre de Dux lo criaba como a su cachorro su madre era una Mightyena y su padre un Arcanine por eso tenía esa buena agilidad

― _bueno que quieren hacer ahora? Aun hay sol como para otro juego_ ―Pregunto Steel entusiasmado le divertida mucho juntarse con Blaze,Kod y Dux

― _jugamos a las escondidas?_ ―Propuso Blaze y todos asintieron

― _bueno Dux tu cuentas_ ―Dijo Kod y el mencionado se giro para contar

Todos salieron corriendo para esconderse no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca , Steel se escondió en unos Arbustos , Blaze dentro de un árbol y Kod no encontraba un buen escondite seguía buscando con la mirada sin éxito

― _Listos o no haya voy!_ ―Grito Dux y Kod se puso mas nervioso así que corrió a esconderse dentro de una cueva cercana

― _aquí no me encontrara jejeje_ ―Kod se adentraba mas y mas a la cueva Hasta que sintio que choco con algo

― _por favor arceus que no sea un Ursaring_ ―Suplico Kod sin querer voltearse

― _a quien llamas Ursaring?! si así vamos entonces tu tienes el cerebro de un Zubat_ ―Kod al escuchar ese insulto de una voz detrás suya se giro para ver a una pequeña Absol escondida igual

― _no..perdon es que la ultima vez que entre a una cueva desperté a un Ursaring si no hubiera sido porque logre salir a tiempo hoy no estaría hablando con tigo por cierto cómo te llamas?―_ Pregunto Kod curioso viendo a la Absol bueno solo sus ojos y parte del cuerno en forma de media luna

― _bien disculpas aceptadas me llamo aura y tu eres?_ ―Pregunto Aura curiosa por el Poochyena

― _a soy Kod encantado sabes jamás te había visto por aquí de dónde eres?_ ―Pregunto el curioso

― _soy de la manada del Oeste pero termine aquí cuando jugaba con mi hermana menor_ ―Respondió ella

― _yo soy de la manada del este estas de suerte conozco varias parte de ambos territorios por suerte ambas manadas son aliadas así que no hay problema si quieres te acompaño asta tu manada que dices?_ ―Pregunto amablemente Kod mientras se ponía en posición como para jugar

― _Claro gracias_ ―Aura salió de la oscuridad sonriendo Kod la observo era igual a un absol común y corriente solo que ese rombo de su frente parecía un Corazón ademas de que sus ojos eran de un tono Azul claro en lugar de rojo

Ambos salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la manada del Oeste donde en el camino se encontraron con los Amigos de Kod quienes al parecer ya los habían encontrados , todos observaron a su Amigo junto a la Hembra que lo acompañaba

― _Kod quien es ella?_ ―Pregunto Steel al ver a la Absol

― _ella es aura termino aquí por error y planeaba acompañarla hasta su manada_ ―Respondió Kod tranquilo

― _No eres de la manda?_ ―Blaze la observaba detenidamente y era verdad jamás la había visto el conocía a todas las crias de esa manada

― _ella es de la manada del Oeste se perdió y yo la llevo de nuevo para haya volveré dentro de una Hora_ ―Respondió el y comenzó a correr junto a Aura

Ya mientras corrian Kod de vez en cuando miraba para atrás para ver si Aura venia a su paso y para sorpresa estaba a su lado era igual de rápida que el ya llegando a la frontera se frenaron cuando escucharon un ruido entre la maleza de hay salió un Houdoom este observo a ambos , aura estaba algo asustada por como apareció el Pokemon mientras que Kod solo lo miraba

― _Señor Reiz hola_ ―Saludo Kod feliz de verlo el le devolvió una sonrisa

― _Hola Kod que bueno verte quien es tu amiga?_ ―Pregunto Reiz al parecer ya conocía a Kod

― _ella es Aura iba a acompañarla hasta la manada del Oeste se perdió y termino aquí_ ―Dijo el y Reiz asintió

― _bien no te tardes que ya oscurecerá te guardare algo de comida suerte_ ―Reiz volvió a su Patrullaje como si nada Hubiera pasado

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la Manada del Oeste mientras Aura solo volteaba hacia donde habían encontrado al Houdoom

― _quien era el Kod?_ ―Pregunto Aura curiosa

― _es el padre de mi amigo Dux el otro Poochyena que viste cuando nos encontramos el junto a la madre de Dux me crian ella es una Mightyena_ ―Dijo el dando una pequeña sonrisa

― _y tus padres?_ ―Pregunto Aura aun mas curiosa

― _bueno…ellos Murieron…_ ―Kod se freno y aplasto sus orejas en su cara tristemente

― _oh lo siento no quise ponerte asi_ ―se disculpo Aura la verdad estaba apenada

― _no descuida no lo sabias , bueno sigamos que ya estamos cerca_ ―Ambos siguieron corriendo ya mas rápido Hasta llegar a la manada del Oeste

Aura llevo a Kod con sus padres para hablar ya estaba anocheciendo y no era bueno que fuera el solo de regreso cuando entraron solo vieron a una Pequeña vulpix quien salto sobre Aura

― _Aura! Que bueno verte me tenias Preocupada perdón si no te busque bien no pensaba que te perderías_ ―Aura estaba Debajo de la Vulpix quien se disculpaba Hasta del destierro de Giratina y la creación de Mewtwo

― _Niky por favor me aplastas bájate_ ―Aura trataba de sacarse de ensima a Niky ella se separo apenada

― _Perdón_ ―Dijo ella agachando la cabeza

― _te dije que no te disculpes mucho no queda bien para la imagen de una Alpha_ ―Dijo Aura a Niky

― _ya te dije que decidí ser Beta me gusta más la tranquilidad además sabes que tu eres mas fuerte que yo y eso que evolucionare a una Ninetales_ ―Dijo Niky mirando a otro lado Aura rio

― _quien es ella?_ ―Pregunto Kod ya haciendoce notar junto a las dos Hembras

― _es Niky mi hermana menor_ ―La paresento Aura

― _Gracias por traer a mi Hermana ya me había Preocupado mucho_ ―Le agradeció Niky a Kod el no sabia ni que decir

― _no fue nada .._ ―Respondió Kod y luego escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban a la cueva

Al voltearse observaron entrar a una Pareja una Ninetales y Un Abol ambos al ver a las Pequeñas sonrieron al parecer eran sus Padres , luego de saludarlas observaron a Kod este estaba algo asustado

― _Quien es el?_ ―Pregunto la Ninetales al observarlo

― _el es Kod me ayudo a volver cuando me Perdi esta mañana_ ―Explico aura

― _gracias por ayudar a mi hija estaba muy Preocupado_ ―Agradecio el Absol a Kod

― _No fue nada , yo creo que ya debería Irme antes de que se haga mas tarde_ ―Kod estaba por Salir de la Cueva cuando le volvieron a Hablar

― _Papá podrías pedirle a alguien que acompañe a Kod a la manada del Este el es de Haya digo para que no viaje solo es Peligroso_ ―Pregunto Aura a su padre el asintió

― _Es lo menos que puedo hacer yo te acompañare Kod vamos por Cierto me llamo Silver_ ―Se presento Silver

― _Un Placer señor bien yo creo que debería irme rápido_ ―Ambos salieron no sin Antes Aura hablar con Kod

― _Mañana quieres jugar?_ ―Pregunto ella y Kod asintió

― _claro nos vemos en el Estanque que esta en ambos Territorios te parece?_ ―Pregunto Kod y Silver rio

― _ven si quieres aquí no hay Problema así jugarían tranquilos_ ―Dijo Silver y subió a Kod en su Espalda

― _Seria Mejor que te Sugetes iremos Rapido_ ―Dijo Silver y usando Agilidad llegaron rápidamente hacia las Fronteras donde encontraron a Un Arcanine acompañado de 4 Mightyenas , 3 Houndoom y otros dos Arcanine

― _Silver que sorpresa pasa algo?_ ―Pregunto El Arcanine al ver llegar al líder de la Manada del Oeste

― _Nada Nova , solo vine a traer a este Pequeño que ayudo a mi Hija_ ―Silver bajo a Kod este estaba temblando jamás había ido tan rápido

― _Kod que bueno Luna estaba Preocupada mejor ve a la cueva a comer y descanzar_ ―Dijo Reiz al ver a Kod este asintió y se fue

― _Gracias por traerlo señor Silver_ ―Agradecio Reiz

― _no fue nada veo que su Hijo es un buen Pokemon_ ―Dijo Silver y Reiz iso una pequeña Mueca

― _Kod no es mi Hijo yo junto a mi Compañera lo cuidamos sus padres Murieron y eran buenos amigos nuestros casi Hermanos así que es lo menos que podemos Hacer_ ―Explico Reiz y Silver asintió

― _oh esta bien y por cierto que esta sucediendo están todos aquí_ ―Pregunto Silver al ver a todos esos Pokemones hay

― _esta Tarde me Dijeron que habían dos Ursaring causando Problemas y atacando a todos los Pokemones que veian por eso vine a Revisar pero solo lo hacen de Noche_ ―Explico Nova y Silver asintió

― _Bien gracias por el Aviso movilizare a unos cuantos Alphas para que revisen de noche así también estaré Preparado_ ―Hablo Silver y se fue rápidamente

Kod ya había comido y se Preparaba para dormir el observaba las Estrellas que Brillaban mas esa Noche por alguna razón

― _descanzen Dux,Kod_ ―Luna la madre De Dux les dio las buenas noches ambos solo cerraron los ojos para Dormir

A la mañana siguiente Kod fue el Primero en despertarse oh bueno eso creyo el al abrir los ojos vio que solo estaban el y Dux

― _Dux despierta que ya amaneció_ ―Kod movia a su amigo este solo hacia esfuerzos para seguir durmiendo

― _no molestes Kod dejame Dormir_ ―Dux no quería despertar

― _bien_ ―Dijo el cansado de tratar de Harcelo cuando vio que entro Reiz y Luna a la cueva

― _Dux no quiere despertarse?_ ―Pregunto Reiz y Kod Negó

― _bien yo lo are_ ―Dijo el y solto una pequeña Chispa de fuego sobre la cola de Dux este al sentir olor a quemado se levanto rápidamente y apago el fuego , al observar vio a sus padres Riendo y a su amigo

― _quien fue?_ ―Pregunto el mirando a Kod

― _yo no pude haber sido no puedo aprender ascuas_ ―Dijo el y Dux observo a su padre y salto sobre el

― _jajajaja vamos Dux no te enojes solo fue una broma_ ―Explico su padre mientras su Hijo estaba arriba de el Gruñéndole no le gustaba que lo despierten así

Kod ahora se dirigía al territorio del Oeste para Jugar con Aura venia acompañado de Dux , Blaze y Steel ,quien los acompañaba era Reiz , ya llegando se encontraron con Aura , Niky y Silver

― _Hola Kod_ ―Saludo Aura feliz de verlo el estaba igual los 6 fueron a jugar dentro del otro territorio

― _solo vine a acompañarlos y dejarle un Mensaje del Señor nova pregunta si usted pudo encontrar a aquellos Ursaring_ ―Pregunto Reiz y Silver asintió

― _dile que ya lo eh echo anoche atacaron a uno de mis Alphas pero los logramos llevar hacia las montañas hay no causarían Problemas otra vez_ ―Explico Silver y Reiz asintió

― _bien le dare el mensaje volver por ellos antes de que anochezca asta luego señor_ ―Se despidió Reiz y se fue

Mientras Kod jugaba con Aura y sus amigos Niky paseaba junto a Blaze ambos se llevaron bien desde el comienzo que se vieron hace solo 5 minutos

― _Chicos quieren jugar a algo?_ ―Pregunto Aura y todos la observaron

― _aque podemos jugar?_ ―Pregunto Steel curioso

― _que les parece a las atrapadas_ ―Dijo aura y luego empujo a Kod

― _bien Kod tu nos atrapas todos Corran!_ ―Grito aura y todos salieron corriendo divirtiendoce

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Reiz fue a buscar a los pequeños ya antes de irse Kod se despedia de Aura

― _Fue divertido Kod espero vernos mañana también_ ―Propuso Aura y Kod asintió

― _claro asta mañana Aura_ ―Se despidió y se fue

Y así siempre se vieron ambos todos los días o Aura visitaba a Kod o alreves para jugar fortaleciendo una buena Amistad entre ambos por un par de Meses cuando Kod fue a visitarla la encontró Junto a su padre parecía que iban a viajar vio que iban junto a otras Crias mas

― _Aura a donde vas?_ ―Pregunto Kod curioso sobre a donde iba su amiga

― _bueno yo ire con mi padre a terminar un entrenamiento para aprender nuevos ataques y como dirigiar a la manada nos veremos en Primavera kod_ ―Dijo ella y Kod bajo las orejas

― _pero te vas todo Otoño y Invierno_ ―Explico el y ella asintió

― _Lo se pero es algo que los Alphas hacemos y tu porque no vas con tu manada de seguro eres un Alpha por tu velocidad y ingenio_ ―Pregunto ella y Kod negó

― _Yo soy un Beta no quise ser un Alpha pero bueno te vere en Primavera Diviertete_ ―Saludo el sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar junto a las demás Crias

― _no te pongas así Kod ella volverá y cuando lo Haga ya será una fuerte Absol y tu de seguro abras evolucionado a Mightyena no es así?_ ―Pregunto Silver y Kod asintió

― _bien nos vemos Kod_ ―Se despidió Silver y los vio irse

― _Bueno al menos la volveré a ver , ahora vere si Niky quiere hacer algo ella debe estar triste por que Blaze también se fue_ ―Kod fue a buscar a la Hermana de Aura le caia bien pero no tanto como Aura

* * *

 **bueno si es que vieron la Pelicula de Alpha y Omega me base un poco para hacer el fic pero no del todo en la pelicula otras cosas se me ocurrieron ya que bueno en si solo use lo de rangos y el entrenamiento y unas cosas futuras que pronto se veran ya sin mas me despido Bye Bye**


	2. Corazón Roto

**Bueo aqui un nuevo Cap agradesco los Comentarios sobre este Fic jajaja , aclaro que me vaso en partes de la Pelicula para adaptarlas al mundo Pokemon no seria 100% igual cambiare algunas cosas no tantas pero algunas bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Paso el Otoño y el invierno Kod seguía siendo el mismo de siempre , aunque ahora solo jugaba con Steel y ocasionalmente con Niky pero aun no era lo mismo le faltaban sus demás amigos pero el sabia que ya volverían.

El ya se había vuelto un Mightyena con grandes ataques pero seguía teniendo esa actitud divertida de siempre mayormente se la pasaba jugando con Steel ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos ya que los demás ya no estaban el ya había evolucionado a un Houndoom.

Kod y Steel estaban en las Llanuras donde Cazaban los Alphas solo para reírse un poco esos días no habían podido conseguir mucho alimento los Pokemones de hay se las habían ingeniado para evitar sus emboscadas

― _Crees que esta vez lo logren?_ ―Steel estaba Echado en la roca observando a un Mightyena y dos Arcanines acercarse a una Manada de Stantler

― _yo lo dudo yo tengo más posibilidades de atrapar a Xerneas que de ellos de lograr una casería exitosa una vez y eso que ni conocimientos de caza tengo jajaja_ ―Se burlo Kod y Steel rio esos cazadores no eran muy buenos aun eran novatos

― _oye mira la manada del Oeste que estarán haciendo por aquí?_ ―Steel se percato de su presencia al ver a otros dos Mightyena pero Shiny esos solo había en la manada del Oeste

― _no sabias , la Manada del Oeste ah estado cazando en nuestro territorio sin permiso ya que según ellos la comida de su Zona se está acabando_ ―Respondió Kod observando a los dos de su especie con un ligero semblante triste

― _aun extrañas a Aura verdad?_ ―Pregunto Steel dando un suspiro Kod jamás cambiara y con ellos se refiere a amistad con la Absol que ya comenzaba a ser otra cosa

Mientras mas abajo del risco en la zona de Casería

Los cazadores del Este se acercaban lentamente hacia aquella manada tratando de no hacer ruido esa era su Oportunidad de callar a los beta que se burlaban de ellos

― _bien a la cuenta de 3 …_ ―El arcanine líder dijo eso y todos esperaron

― _espera mira… tenemos compañía_ ―un Mightyena observo a los otros dos desconocidos acercarse y atacar los Stantler comenzaron a correr hacia dirección de los del este

― _Sepárense todos!_ ―grito el Arcanine y todos lo hicieron

Cuando lograron esquivar la estampida de Stantler ambos bandos se encontraron de frente Gruñéndose por lo sucedido.

― _nos han arruinado la casería que hacen aquí Oeste_ ―Un arcanine gruñía mientras Hablaba

― _tratando de cazar algo para nuestra manada pero ustedes interfirieron Este_ ―Gruño el Mightyena quien ambos se pusieron en Posición de ataque y atacaron entre ellos

Los dos Mightyenas con Cola Ferrea mientras los Arcanine con Lanzallamas y el otro Mightyena con Colmillo Igneo , era una fuerte lucha entre ambos bandos mientras los Espectadores ya debían interferir

― _Crees que momento de Interferir?_ ―Pregunto Steel a Kod este se estiro y asintió

― _Creo que si como crees que deba hacerlo_ ―Pregunto en un semblante pensativo mientras se reia

― _oh yo le recomendaría empezar con su ataque secreto señor con Pulso Umbrio_ ―Dijo en forma Elegante Steel ambos estallaron de Risa

― _si tienes Razón pero primero vamos a ver si podemos Separarlos sin pelear_ ―Dijo Kod y bajo del acantilado seguido de Steel

― _Hey ya sepárense dejo de ser divertida su lucha_ ―Trataba de calmar Kod mientras evadía Lanzallamas y Bolas Sombra de ambos bandos

― _no te metas Beta_ ―Dijo el Arcanine mientras luchaba contra un Mightyena

― _No quería hacer esto pero bueno_ ―Kod lanzo un Pulso Umbrio separando a los 5 que lo observaron detenidamente ese ataque pocos lo conocían

― _como hiciste eso?_ ―Pregunto el Mightyena de su Manada

― _lo aprendi de suerte pero ya dejen de Pelear nos dejan en vergüenza con los otros Pokemones solo miren_ ―Señalo Kod y todos Observaron a los Stantler reírse de ellos

― _a eso llamo la comida se nos escapo_ ―Bromeo el y varios rieron

― _Alphas vayan a casa ya es Suficiente_ ―Nova apareció en una saliente y de un salto bajo

― _si señor , vámonos_ ―Los del Este se fueron del lugar

― _betas bien hecho , vaya que fuerte eres Mightyena cuál es tu nombre?_ ―Nova no reconoció a Kod ya que el no lo había visto evolucionar ni nada

― _soy Kod señor acaso no me recuerda?_ ―se presento Kod con una sonrisa simpática Nova se Sorprendió por un Momento vio a aquel energético Poochyena

― _vaya Kod no me esperaba que fueras así de Fuerte además que sepas Pulso Umbrio eso es difícil de aprender_ ―Felicito Nova a Kod este solo sonreía Feliz si Nova estaba eso significaba que Blaze y Dux ya volvieron

― _Bien señor Nova yo me voy quiero ver si mi sospechas son correctas_ _Ven Steel vamos―_ Kod se fue junto a Steel hacia una zona del Territorio donde creería que encontrarían a sus amigos y en efecto ambos caminaban sigilosamente por el lugar y pudieron observar a un Arcanine y un Mightyena que caminaban buscando a alguien

― _bien ya sabes lo que hay que hacer_ ―Dijo Kod y Steel asintió y ambos saltaron Gruñendo a los otros dos Pokemones

― _quiénes son?_ ―Pregunto Steel fingiendo estar enojado

― _que hacen en nuestro Territorio?_ ―Pregunto Kod actuando igual

― _que hacen ustedes dos actuando como idiotas Kod , Steel admito que les salió bien la actuación pero a la próxima traten de no reírse al actuar jajaja_ ―Se reia Dux tanto Kod como steel suspiraron en señal de Fracaso

― _que bueno verlos muchachos que tal el entrenamiento?_ ―Pregunto Kod y ambos se miraron ufanos

― _pues bien aprendimos poderosos ataques Dux aprendió daño secreto , Bola sombra , Colmillo ígneo y aullido , mientras yo aprendi Lanzallamas, velocidad extrema , gruñido y anillo fuego_ ―Respondió Blaze confiado creyendo que sus amigos aprendieron ataques poco fuertes pero efectivos

― _yo aprendí Bola sombra, Pulso Umbrio,Aullido y colmillo ígneo_ ―Respondió Kod sonriendo victorioso

― _yo aprendí Infierno,Lanzallamas , Aullido y Onda Ignea que tal doy miedo no?_ ―Pregunto Burlon Steel

― _co..como aprendieron esos ataques?_ ―Pregunto asombrado Dux

― _en parte fue por jugar tanto subimos mucho de nivel ademas de que practicamos ya que sin ustedes era aburrido todo_ ―Explico Steel

― _hey saben hacia donde se fue Kod?_ _―_ Pregunto Blaze solo lo vio irse así nada mas

― _creo que ya deberían saberlo vengan vamos a ponernos al dia sobre todo_ ―Steel se los llevo a ambos

Mientras Kod corria lo mas rápido posible entre las Fronteras esperaba que lo que pensaba fuera verdad cuando estaba llegando vio aparecer una Ninetales que corría rápidamente como escapando de algo esta termino chocando con Kod

― _hola Niky ah pasado tiempo …_ ―Dijo Kod debajo de Niky

― _Hola Kod perdón si te aplaste solo estoy huyendo de alguien que me cree una presa_ ―Explico Niky saliendo de encima de Kod

― _veras lo bueno del Entrenamiento Niky no huyas_ ―Se escucho a lo Lejos Kod entendió quien era

― _es Aura?_ ―Pregunto Kod y ella asintió a ambos se les dibujo una sonrisa cómplice

― _ya sabes que hacer no?_ ―Pregunto Kod y Niky asintió cuando vieron a Aura aparecer Kod quedo embobado al verla mas Hermosa de lo que recordaba el pelaje que tenía cerca de su ojo era un poco mas largo ademas se veía bien

― _ah Niky Hasta que te encuentro…quien es el?_ ―Pregunto Aura al observar al Mightyena

― _no te acuerdas de el? Es Kod pero ahora deberías llamarlo Hermano_ ―Dijo ella fingiendo que se acariciaba con el Aura quedo en blanco al escuchar eso

― _qu…que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Aura en Shock sentía sus ojos Humedecer

― _no es obvio Hermana_ ―Respondió con una sonrisa Niky , Aura ya soltaba lagrimas

― _a …bien…que bueno por ustedes…_ ―Se la escuchaba llorar poco ya ambos se Arrepintieron no esperaban esa Reaccion

― _Aura es una broma Niky y yo no somos nada solo queríamos engañarte pero no pensaba que terminaría así la broma_ ―Explico Kod arrepentido luego escucho una risa

― _Ya lo sabía jajaja se la creyeron_ ―Rio Aura divertida ninguno de los dos caía en si de lo que acababa de pasar

― _vaya buena Actuación_ ―Admitió Kod y Aura sonrió

― _gracias y que quieren hacer?_ ―Pregunto Kod y Niky se levanto

― _un duda Blaze ya volvió?_ ―Pregunto ella y Kod asintió

― _Ire a saludarlo nos vemos luego_ ―Dijo Niky y se fue en busca de Blaze

― _y bien?_ ―Pregunto Kod mientras caminaba junto a Aura

― _y bien que?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _que tal el entrenamiento?_ ―Pregunto el curioso

― _estuvo interesante aprendí varios ataques ademas de como dirigir a mi manada_ ―Respondió ella y Kod asintió

― _Dime estas Enterada de la delicada relación de ambas manadas verdad?_ ―Pregunto Kod y ella asintió con una pequeña señal de tristeza

― _lo se solo espero que no llegue a nada serio ya que así no podríamos vernos y bueno Niky tampoco podría ver a Blaze_ ―Respondió ella y Kod asintió

― _si , bien vamos a ver que hacemos te parece?_ ―Pregunto Kod y ella asintió

Mientras en un rio que separaba ambos Territorios

Tanto Nova como Silver se habían juntado para hablar sobre los términos de algo que tenían pensado desde que sus Hijos aun eran Pequeños

― _Silver que bueno verte otra vez te vez bien_ ―Nova caminaba en círculos observando a Silver al igual que el

― _Digo lo mismo que bueno verte aunque tengo una parte de la columna que no deja de dolerme me esta volviendo loco_ ―Dijo Silver se movió un poco y se iso tronar la espalda

― _Si Silver eres un Pokemon loco tanto como ese juego de interrumpir nuestras caserías_ ―Decia Nova observándolo

― _Sabes que no quedan Stantler en el Oeste_ ―Dijo Silver aun observando a Nova

― _ese es tu problema_ ―Respondió nova sin dejar de girar observando a Silver ambos no sabían que Aura observaba todo fue a buscar a su padre y llego en ese momento de la conversación

― _Une a las manadas Nova tu fuiste quien dio ese discurso de que tu Hijo Blaze y mi hija Aura se iban a casar para unir a las manadas , Aura conoce sus Responsabilidades y Blaze?―_ Mintio Silver en verdad Aura no conocía nada de eos ya que el no se lo dijo

― _Claro que las conoce_ ―Dijo Nova serio

― _bien entonces ambos se verán en el aullido a la luna esta noche, No dejare que mi manada Pase hambre y si hace falta pelearemos por el valle_ ―Silver comenzó a irse del lugar rumbo a su manada cuando estuvo fuera del alcanze de la vista de Nova sintio que lo observaban se giro y vio a Aura

― _Aura..yo_ ―Silver no sabía que Explicarle a su Hija

― _Descuida Papá comprendo que es por el bien de la manda_ ―Explico Aura se marcho Silver solo la vio irse dando un suspiro

Al anochecer

Kod junto a Steel y Dux jugaban con una baya pateándola se divertían para pasar el tiempo cuando Blaze apareció en una roca

― _hey vamos hay que prepararnos para el aullido de esta noche_ ―Dijo Blaze y el único que freno fue Kod

― _claro vamos muchachos_ ―atrapo la baya zidra y todos comenzaron a Caminar hacia la pequeña montaña

Una vez hay los 4 estaban parados viendo llegar a todos para ver a quien llevarían para Aullar

― _así que tu Papá dijo que esperaras a tu Prometida para que aúllen por primera vez juntos?_ ―Pregunto Steel y Blaze asintió

― _si dijo que ella se presentaría así se de quien se trata_ ―Respondió Blaze con obvio nerviosismo

Ya mientras esperaban vieron llegar tanto a los Miembros de la manda del Oeste Hasta que aparecieron dos Pokemons interesantes

― _Aura , Niky hola!_ ―Saludo Kod amigablemente a la Ninetales y la Absol

― _hola kod…Blaze listo?_ ―Pregunto Aura y todos se extrañaron por eso

― _listos? Para que?_ ―Pregunto Dux , Aura dio un suspiro

― _sucede que la prometida de Blaze soy yo_ ―Dijo Aura y parecía que el sonido se había ido del lugar

― _jajajaja que buena broma por un momento y me….no esperen es enserio?_ ―Pregunto Kod al ver la mirada de Blaze y Aura

― _Si parece que es verdad…que bueno por ambos_ ―Dijo Niky en un tono calmado haciendoce a un lado y llendo junto a los demás Amigos de Kod dejando a el , Blaze y Aura en el lugar

― _Sera mejor que vayamos_ ―Dijo Blaze y Aura asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sima dejando a Kod solo observando debajo

Tanto Blaze como Aura se posicionaron , la luna se puso Arriba y comenzó los Betas de ambas manadas comenzaron con un los Aullidos y el Coro luego de un poco de la melodía siguieron los Alphas mas Jovenes con otra Melodia , Kod observaba solo por observar no quería ver hacia Arriba y ver a Aura y Blaze , Mientras el Observaba escucho el canto de los Alphas mas Experimentados para luego escuchar el Aullido de Aura , un canto que lo dejo embobado por lo Hermoso que era

― _que lindo…_ ―Dijo en Voz baja Kod aun observando a ellos

Luego siguió Blaze que aulló de forma tan mala que una Parvada de Tailors cayeron inconcientes por aquellos , Aura iso un Gesto como si hubierna usado Chirrido

― _Perdon …es que no conozco Aullido por error lo olvide para aprender Velocidad Extrema_ ―Respondió el y Aura dio un suspiro para luego observar que Blaze tenia un Spinarak en su espalda ella quiso quitarlo y el se daba cuenta y se movía.

Kod desde donde observaba parecía que Aura estaba Feliz de estar con Blaze el solo dio un Suspiro de derrota y comenzó a Caminar

― _espero que seas Feliz Aura…_ ―Dijo Kod caminando lentamente

Cuando Aura logro quitar al Pokemon Insecto del cuerpo de Blaze ella observo como Kod caminaba lento sintió su Corazón romperse al verlo

― _ire a ver a Kod parece que esta muy afectado por esto_ ―Dijo Aura a Blaze este asintió

― _si mejor ve dile que no me odie que yo tampoco quiero esto pero no podemos negarnos ya que fue orden de nuestros padres_ ―Dijo Blaze y Aura asintió y fue hacia Kod

― _Kod espera!_ ―Aura lo detuvo y el solo la observaba

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto el serio pero triste y siguió caminando

― _queria saber a donde vas?_ ―Pregunto Aura el solo siguió caminando

― _lejos de la manada así los Novios tengan tiempo a solas_ ―Dijo el serio Aura se molesto un poco con su tono

― _oye no estes así por eso_ ―Dijo ella en un pequeño tono Firme

― _Como quieres que este? Saltando de alegría porque mis dos Mejores amigos me vieron la cara de Idiota ocultándome su Relacion?―_ Dijo el en un tono sarcástico

― _si me dejaras explicar lo que sucede entenderías_ ―Dijo ella seria

― _no hay nada que Explicar vi Perfectamente lo que ocurría haya arriba_ ―Dijo el y siguió Caminando

― _Kod!_ ―Grito ella enojada y luego vio una especie de Polvo sobnifero y ambos cayeron inconscientes


	3. El viaje

**Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo me alegra que les guste a esto lo hago por mero capricho porque al ver la pelicula pense que abria una adaptación a Pokemon pero me equivoque asi que lo are yo misma sin mas les dejo el cap aclaro que este fic sera medio corto a no se que quieran que incluya las demas peliculas de Alpha y Omega ustedes me dirán**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Kod recuperaba el conocimiento del lo que había sucedido esa Noche lo último que recordó fue Discutir con Aura para luego terminar Inconsciente , al observar el lugar donde se encontraba era una Caja de Metal luego sintió que lo golpearon

― _auch! Que sucede?!_ ―Grito Kod adolorido por el golpe

― _Kod? Eres tú? Que está pasando? Donde estamos?_ ―Aura estaba en una Caja continua ella había sido la del golpe por querer salir

― _Aura! Bueno no se ni donde estamos pero tengo sed mira aquí hay agua_ ―Dijo el

― _Tienes agua?_ ―Pregunto Aura incrédula

― _No , no era agua que asco_ ―Dijo Kod con un tono de asco en su voz

Cuando el Camión se detuvo sintieron que abrían las Jaulas ambos se achicaron un poco por el sol cuando vieron que podían salir Huyendo lo hicieron y así fue corrieron muy rápido hacia el bosque

― _jajaja míralos correr_ ―Un guardabosques los observo irse

Aura corría a gran velocidad cuando se detuvo para ver el Paisaje uno algo nevoso todo era nuevo para ella justo apareció Kod

― _Que rápida …vaya_ ―Kod observo el lugar igual de asombrado que su amiga

― _creo que ya no estamos en el Valle_ ―Dijo Aura y Kod asintió

― _pero donde esta…AUCH!_ ―Una Piedra golpeo la cabeza de Kod ambos observaron de donde venían y vieron un Skarmory y un pequeño Tailow ambos le pegaban a las rocas con un palo

― _Oigan nos podrían ayudar?_ ―Kod se acerco ambos Pokemones al verlos se asustaron un poco era raro ver esa clase de Pokemones por ese lugar ambos comenzaron a volar

― _esperen!_ ―Kod comenzó a perseguirlos ambos pasaron por el Agua Kod se lanzo hacia ellos pero no conto con Chocar con un Gyarados este se enojo al verlo

― _Oye eso dolió_ ―Dijo el Gyarados enojado Kod retrocedió hasta la Tierra

― _Pe..perdon es que quería atrapar a ese Skarmory y al Tailow_ ―Explico Kod asustado Gyarados se acerco mas

― _Se puede saber para que?_ ―Pregunto amenazante Kod sudaba frio

― _bueno…nosotros es …_ ―Kod no sabia que Responder pero para su rescate apareció Aura

― _Lamento el inconveniente de mi Compañero pero estamos Perdidos me podría decir donde estamos?_ ―Pregunto Aura amablemente el Gyarados observo a Aura

― _Claro Jovencita esta en una reserva natural en la Ciudad Calagua no es la zona safari aquí es donde algunos pokemones viven en paz para que no los capturen_ ―Explico el Gyarados amablemente Aura y Kod se observaron

― _disculpe no sabria como llegar a un valle que esta por ciudad Arborada?_ ―Pregunto Aura y el Gyarados se puso a pensar

― _se que el camión que los trajo ira dentro de una Hora ira a ciudad Arborada por unas cosas de hay ustedes podrían ir solos_ ―Explico el Gyarados y Aura y Kod asintieron

― _Muchas Gracias , Vamos Kod_ ―Aura salió corriendo junto a Kod luego de un rato de Viaje llegaron a la entrada de la reserva hay había un camión con la parte de atrás un poco abierta

― _bien cuando los Humanos se distraigan entramos_ ―Explico Kod y Aura asintió pero cuando las Personas del Camión se acercaron cerraron la puerta y volvieron a adentro para terminar unas cosas

― _bien creo que ya no se que hacer_ ―Suspiro Kod en eso vio volar al Skarmory y al Tailow hacia el camión el Skarmory como pudo abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás

― _Entren rápido_ ―Dijo el Skarmory y ambos entraron y el cerro la puerta

― _perdón por lo de hace rato pero nos tomaron Por sorpresa pero ahora podrán ir a su casa así que vayan tranquilos nosotros los seguiremos desde el aire_ ―Explico el Skarmory ambos asintieron agradecidos

― _Soy Kod y ella es Aura_ ―Se presento Kod

― _un Placer soy Roland ella es mi Hija Kay ―_ Se Presento el Skarmory cuando vieron salir a los Humanos ambos se alejaron del vehículo y este arranco

El viaje fue algo lento para ellos Aura decidió Dormir mientras Kod solo veía el Paisaje incrédulo era la primera ves que lo observaba

Mientras en el Valle

Ambas manadas la del Este y el Oeste se habían encontrado para"Hablar" sobre la desaparición de Aura

― _donde esta tu Hija Silver?―_ Nova observo a Silver

― _No lo se luego de lo de anoche no ah aparecido y me comienzo a Preocupar ―_ Explico Silver sin ocultar su Preocupación

― _Te ayudare a Buscarla por el acuerdo de ambos aunque fue un poco brusco la forma que abandono a Blaze_ ―Explico Nova Silver asintió por lo primero mientras por lo segundo se enojo en eso se acerco una Ninetales la madre de Aura

― _La verdad yo no creo que me Haya abandonado_ ―Explico Blaze al sentirse Herido en el Orgullo

― _Si me llego a Enterar de que alguno de ustedes les iso algo a mi querida Hija les prometo que les sacare los ojos y are que se los coman para que vean como les abro los intestinos y los riego por todo el valle!_ ―Dijo Amenazante la Ninetales todos retrocedieron del Miedo

― _eh Mama?_ ―Niky se acerco a su madre

― _ahora no querida Mama está amenazando_ ―Dijo su madre amablemente

― _Mamá mientras Aura no está yo podría hacerle compañía a Blaze_ ―Sugirio Niky

― _por mi esta bien_ ―Dijo Nova

― _Por mi igual_ ―Dijo Silver Blaze se estaba acercando a Niky cuando la Ninetales miro a su Hija

― _si se pasa de listo solo muérdele el cuello y no lo sueltes hasta que deje de moverse diviértete Hija ―_ La ninetales tenia una sonrisa mientras todos los Presentes en especial Blaze sudaba frio

― _vamos Blaze―_ Niky y Blaze se fueron del lugar dejando solo a sus padres

Volviendo con Kod y Aura

Ya habiendo llegado Cerca vieron que el Camión se detuvo cerca de la Ciudad ambos Pokemones bajaron rápidamente y corrieron al bosque observaron el lugar detenidamente

El lugar y pudieron divisar la Montaña cercana detrás de ella estaba el Valle

― _Bien vamos…espera!_ ―Aura estaba Por salir pero Kod le mordió la Cola y la jalo de nuevo hacia adentro

― _que haces?! Eso dolio…_ ―Dijo aura mirando su Cola que le dolía por la mordida

― _Mira Humanos_ ―Dijo Kod y ella los observo era una gran Multitud venían hablando entre ellos tenían vestimentas muy raras y coloridas no parecían malos solo el líder que venía serio mientras los demás reian una chica trataba de animar al Sujeto ella tenía un Flareon en sus Hombros

― _bien siguiendo este camino no nos tomara mucho Llegar_ ―Explico Aura observando el sendero cuando vieron algo en el camino que venia rodando hacia ellos era …Un Huevo

― _un Huevo… de quien será?_ ―Pregunto Kod y comenzó a observar el lugar junto con aura el Huevo cuando vieron llegar a Roland y a Kay

― _Por arceus pensé que ese Huevo se Romperia_ ―Roland se hacerco a Ambos ellos lo observaban con miradas de Dudas

― _sabes de quien es?_ ―Pregunto Kod

― _Más bien era , fue de una Pareja un Espeon y un Jolteon pero ah ambos los capturaron hace poco y su Huevo fue cuesta abajo antes de que los capturen nos pidieron que les cuidemos el Huevo ya que están seguros que no lo volverán a ver y por eso estamos así de cansados no podíamos atrapar al Huevo_ ―Explico Kay , Kod y Aura se miraron

― _entonces como le harán con el Huevo?_ ―Pregunto Aura

― _queríamos que ustedes se encarguen de el ya que será un Eevee y no puede volar_ ―Explico Roland

― _QUE!?_ ―fue esa una gran sorpresa para ambos

― _Luego vemos que hacemos ahora sigamos_ ―Aura tomo el Huevo con su boca y se lo Llevo

Luego de un Rato Caminando por todo un Claro comenzó a llover pero no era una Llovizna si no Una Tormenta caminaron mas rápido Buscando algún Refugio

― _Tenemos que buscar algún lugar para dormir mientras pasa la tormenta!_ ―Kod apenas y se podía Mover por el fuerte viento

― _Miren el bosque! Hay pueden Descansar_ ―Dijo Roland al ver el bosque a la distancia ambos se apresuraron para Llegar pero no esperaron encontrarse con un acantilado

― _Genial ahora como cruzaremos_ ―Dijo Kod al observar el acantilado

― _Nosotros Llevaremos el Huevo luego vendre por ustedes_ ―Roland tomo el Huevo y lo llevo hacia el otro lado

Kod y Aura esperaban que el regresase pero la tormenta empeoraba no podían seguir esperando por suerte Kod observo un Arbol y una liana que colgaba de este

― _Muy bien tengo un Plan_ ―Kod fue hacia la Liana y la tomo con sus dientes y se Preparo para saltar

― _ahora Muerde mi Cola_ ―Dijo el con la liana en la boca

― _que?! Para que quieres que lo haga?_ ―Pregunto Aura extrañada por la idea

― _Tu solo Confía ahora aslo_ ―Dijo el y ella lo Hiso kod puso un semblante de dolor por eso ambos corrieron un poco y quedaron columpiándose en la liana

― _Ahora muévete de atrás hacia adelante_ ―Dijo Kod aguantando el dolor Aura lo iso y luego de unos cuantos Movimientos fue lanzada hacia el otro lado del acantilado para luego Kod se lanzo y termino sobre ella

― _je Hola_ ―Saludo Kod y Aura lo saco de enzima suyo

Cuando se levantaron vieron a Roland sobrevolar el lugar al parecer buscándolos ellos hicieron una seña para decir donde estaban

― _Siganme los llevare hacia la cueva donde estamos refugiándonos_ ―Roland los guio a ambos hacia una cueva donde estaban Kay y el Huevo

― _estan bien?_ ―Pegunto Kay al verlos llegar

― _Define bien creo que me quitaron varios pelos de mi cola muerdes fuerte Aura_ ―Dijo Kod observando su cola que le dolía por aquella mordida

Ambos decidieron descansar cerca del Huevo para evitar que le pase algo , ambos se quedaron dormidos sin saber que el Huevo se movía poco.

Mientras en la manada del Oeste

Silver observaba la luna con una mirada Pensativa sobre su querida Hija , un Houndoom se acerco detrás de el

― _Señor no hemos podido encontrar a Aura por ningún lado que vamos a hacer?_ ―Pregunto el Pokemon a Silver el dio un suspiro

― _tendremos que Pelear no puedo dejar que la manada pase hambre_ ―Dijo Silver y el Houndoom asintió y se fue.

Al dia siguiente

El sol volvía a Brillar Aura y Kod dormían uno a cada lado del Huevo este comenzó a moverse haciendo que ambos se despertaran

― _Que ocurre?_ ―Pregunto Kod medio adormilado y luego observo el Huevo

― _aura despierta mira_ ―Kod la despertó y ella observo el Huevo

Ambos lo observaban expectantes de lo que saliera este brillo y fue un Pequeño Eevee que aun tenia los ojos cerrados

― _Aw que lindo_ ―Dijo Aura al observarlo con su asicó lo movió un Poco este abrió los ojos lentamente

― _s…son…m…mis…pa…padres?_ ―El pequeño Eevee apenas y pudo pronunciarlo porque aun era recién nacido su voz era medio aguda y dulce la de una Hembra Kod y Aura quedaron en Shock no sabían que responder le al Pequeño Pokemon recién nacido

* * *

 **bueno aqui el Cap puse esto del Bebe Eevee para alargar un poco mas los caps ya que al no ser muy parecido a la Pelicula debo poner cosas nuevas con respecto a parte de la trama ah y queria su Opinion ya que al terminar este fic o en medio junto al otro crear uno llamado "El Rey Pyroar" una adaptacion del Rey leon a Pokemon no se que piensen de esa idea me gustaria saber su Opinión para hacerlo o no saludos**


End file.
